


Hiccup's Temper

by Daystrid_Hofferson



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daystrid_Hofferson/pseuds/Daystrid_Hofferson
Summary: What happened when Hiccup lost his temper around his father for the first time? We all know that it takes a lot to set him off, and I don't think that he lost it before the events of HTTYD 1. This is my thoughts on what happened when his temper flared, and why it did so. One-shot.*I don't own HTTYD or any of the characters.*





	Hiccup's Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peoples! So this is my first oneshot, I hope its not too terribly bad.
> 
> I know my profile says that I don't do oneshots, but I had a serious question that I felt needed to be answered. That question was: what happened the first time Hiccup lost his temper around his father, and why? I don't think it would have happened before HTTYD 1, and when Hiccup's temper does flare a bit in HTTYD 2, Stoick seems like he's already seen it.
> 
> Also, quick note, Stoick may seem a little out of character at the end, I am terrible at ending stories.

"Hiccup, where have you been?" I was asked as soon as I opened the door to my house. I looked up at my father, who was sitting in his chair. He looked tired, as though he'd been staying up for me.

It was midnight, and Toothless and I had just gotten back to Berk after being gone for a few days. It was actually a couple days before Snoggletog, our first Snoggletog with the dragons to be exact. We’d left Berk to help a few trade ships, who were stuck in the ice. In truth, we should have made it back before the trade ships, but… we’d gotten side-tracked.

“Uh…” I let out a nervous chuckle before continuing. “T-T-Toothless and I got caught in a storm. W-w-we’d had to land to wait it out.” Damn, I stuttered. He’ll know I’m lying.

Dad took a deep breath. “Hiccup, you’re a terrible liar. Can you please just tell me where you were?” He looked like he was struggling to keep his temper reigned in.

I didn’t want to come right out and say it, I knew he’d get mad at me. We’d gotten closer over the past couple months, but he still didn’t understand me completely. And because I couldn’t leave a hurt dragon, I’d gotten caught by Berk’s oldest enemy, Alvin the Treacherous, this time. That’s why I didn’t want to tell Dad where I had been.

“Hiccup? I’m waiting.” Dad was getting impatient, I could hear it in his voice.

“I-we-Toothless and I were on our way home, when we spotted an injured Nadder laying on the beach of one of the islands we were flying over, and I-I couldn’t just leave it laying there.” I started, then looked up at my dad, hoping that he believed that was the full reason as to why we were late.

“That shouldn’t have made you three days late” Crap. I should’ve known he would know that wasn’t it. “Something else had to have happened.”

“I-well, wewereonOutcastIsland,” I said, hoping he wasn’t gonna get to mad.

“You were on Outcast Island! Please tell me Alvin didn’t find you.”

When I didn’t answer, he stood up and raised his voice just a bit. “He did, didn’t he? That’s where you’ve been.”

I just nodded, unable to speak. I kept my head down as well, not wanting to look at my father, who I knew was going to yell.

“Hiccup,” his voice was calmer, “Alvin could have killed you.”

“I know.” I started, thinking if I should say what I was currently thinking at the moment. I decided against it, just as Dad started speaking again.

“Didn’t you see what island it was before you landed?”

“Yes, I did! That’s why I couldn’t leave that injured Nadder laying there. The Outcasts would have killed it!” I said, raising my voice a bit. “Besides, it was on the other side of the island from where the Outcasts’ village was, so I didn’t think that they’d be there. I was wrong, okay?”

“No, that’s not okay, Hiccup.”

“Why is this a problem?!” I was yelling now. “Yes, Alvin captured me, tried to get me to train his dragons, like he always does. But I got away, without me or Toothless getting hurt at all! I don’t see why this is bothering you so much!” I was gesturing wildly with my hands and looking him straight in the eye. There was no way I was backing down from this argument, even if Dad thought I would.

Dad just stared at me, as though he was surprised. I’d never let my anger get the best of me like this around him before, so it made sense. When he didn’t say anything, I turned around and stormed out of the house. Toothless followed me, and together we headed into the woods.

Stoick’s POV*

I was stunned. Hiccup almost never raised his voice. To be honest, I was surprised when he started yelling, and then just walked out of the house.

I fell back into my chair, Can’t he tell that I’m just trying to protect him? I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

the next day*

I woke up and went up to Hiccup’s room to see if he’d come home that night. To my dismay, his room was empty, showing no signs of anyone having been in it for the past three nights. I went back downstairs, making a mental note to talk to Hiccup the next time I saw him.

Hiccup’s POV*

Toothless and I spent the night in the woods. Just as the sun was rising, we headed back to the village. My plan was to sneak back into the house, however, that didn’t work real well since my dad was already up.

“Hey, Dad,” I said cautiously as walked in. Judging by the reason for our argument last night, he wouldn’t be too happy on me having slept in the woods that night, especially since it was so cold. It was really a poor choice on my part.

Dad looked up from what he was doing, and saw me standing there. “Hiccup.”

“Listen, Dad, I-”

“Hiccup, I’m-”

We spoke at the same time. “You go first,” Dad told me.

I did so, remembering the last time that this had happened, and I’d insisted that he go first. “Okay, so I, uh, I didn’t mean to yell like that last night. I just…” I trailed off, not knowing how to keep going. I didn’t look at him, though.

“Hiccup, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you like I did. It was an accident that you got caught by Alvin. The important thing was that you got away, and you’re safe. I’m sorry.”

That caught me off-guard, Dad was apologizing for yelling at me? “But I still feel bad for yelling at you like that. I just…”

Dad walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, “It’s okay. You got mad, and yelled, I actually deserved that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first one shot done. How'd I do?
> 
> Daystrid out!  
> *spins on heel and walks away*


End file.
